syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael is the greatest warrior of the archangels. Scarred from battle, he defended the humans against Gabriel and was instrumental in helping humanity defeat the angels during the Extermination War. Always inscrutable, Michael has watched over Alex Lannon his entire life, but is just now beginning to understand the complexities of having such a close relationship with humans. Personality Michael was a loyal servant of God, and was willing follow all his order, no matter how violent they were. Early in his life, Michael was a vicious archangel, and was known to carry out The Great Flood, which cleansed the earth. Later in his life, he was willing to disobey God's orders for the greater good of humanity. Despite their flaws, Michael deeply loves humanity, being the first angel in all of Heaven to bow before them after their creation. Despite this, he seems somewhat detached from certain human notions of ethics, being willing to kill any who threaten the greater good. Michael still has faith in humanity and believes that they are worthy of redemption. History Michael has existed for thousands of years, since before God created humans. Early History In the early ages, humans began to worship angels instead of God. Because of this, God ordered Michael to wipe out humans because if their sins. Michael happily carried out his order, and slaughtered every man, woman, and child. Before he could finish his job, Gabriel and Uriel stopped him, letting humanity survive. Michael was beaten by his siblings, and left crippled. Some time later, a. Oh he was about to kill, saved his life, because "it was the right thing to do." Michael saw now that God didn't want Him to kill the humans, but it was a test Extermination War Michael was the only angel to acknowledge humanity's worth and fight on their side. During his time on Earth, Michael met Jeep Hanson and his pregnant girlfriend Charlie. Charlie was killed by angels but Michael was able to save her newborn son, Alex Lannon, the Chosen One. Michael watched over Alex throughout his life. When he was abandoned by Jeep at Vega, Michael formed the Archangel Corps of the Vegan military and made sure Alex joined so he could keep watch over him. ''Dominion'' Season 1 Michael resides in Vega, making a home at the Stratosphere. He looks over Vega and is the city's defender. He is introduced into the series after feeling guilty and ashamed after having an orgie, which included his lover, Senator Becca Thorn. However, Michael wished to stop as he fears creating a hybrid. He is immediately called away as one of his soldiers, Alex Lannen, was caught breaking one of Vega's rules. He flies away from Becca to interrogate Alex and serve out his punishment for breaking the rules. Though Alex broke the rule, which would result in him being purged down to V-0, Michael spares him from the fate, only to have him be lashed three times. After carrying out the punishment, Michael is meditating when he gets a surprise night visit from his old friend, Jeep. The two discuss where Jeep has been the past fifteen years, learning about Gabriel's new army. They also discuss Alex, who Michael praises as being good, but rebellious. After Jeep's request to see Alex, Michael brings Alex to Jeep where he watches a tense reunion between father and son. Michael takes Jeep to the council to inform the others that Gabriel's army is bigger and now includes a more powerful angel group known as the Powers. Michael and Jeep announce that they will inform the people who the Chosen One is, but when challenged, Michael informs them to have faith. At the Jubilee, angels attack and Michael manages to kill one and nearly defeats Furiad, a Power until an explosion at the power plant throws both angels in disarray. Michael returns to the group to learn that Jeep was murdered and that Alex inherited his new divine destiny. Michael bows and announces to everyone in the room that Alex is the baby he saved years ago and is now under his protection. That night, Michael informs Alex that he never left Alex alone. He always watched over him and took measured steps to protect and train Alex. Michael requests to see Alex's tattoos. He informs Alex what he needs to do and then questions Alex about the tattoos. Alex lies to Michael about his ability to read them. The next day, Michael meets with his brother, Gabriel to discuss the upcoming war. Gabriel tries to convince Michael to join his side, to leave the humans to die. Michael, however, refuses. Gabriel threatens to kill Michael, but his elder brother overpowers him. Gabriel, knowing he cannot beat Michael nor kill him, flies away after hinting that he knows about the Chosen One. Michael immediatly goes to Alex to warn him. Alex tells him to leave him alone, but Michael kidnaps him to discuss the matter. Alex, upset over the burden and the lies, tells Michael that he sees the angel as an enemy. Michael reminds Alex that he is not, but Alex retorts that it didn't feel like that when Michael whipped him. The Archangel ensures that those days are gone, but Alex tells Michael the truth about the tattoos. Alex leaves Michael, warning him to stay away. Michael visits General Riesen to get advice on how to connect with Alex. But, the General is troubled over his daughter's announcement to not marry William and refusing to accept her role in society. Michael pressure the General as he informs the General of how Alex's decisions affect not just himself, but everyone on the planet. The General, however, says he cannot help Michael. Powers and Abilities Michael is ranked as amongst the highest of celestial beings, second only to God. He is presumably the greatest of the archangels, and possesses powers and skills that far surpass that of lower angels. *'Manifestation' - As an archangel, Michael is able to manifest a body while own Earth, and has no need to possess a humans body. *'Flight' - Michael possesses a set of wings, as a higher angel, and he is able to manifest them at his will. With his wings out, Michael has the ability to fly. *'Fighting' - As a trained warrior of God, Michael is a skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes, and a steady hand. Category:Archangel Category:Angel